Gas burners, such as gas ranges, are subject to failures and other conditions which render them dangerous. For example, a gas leak may cause an explosion or fire or may suffocate people. If a burner fails to light or is extinguished by an overflowing pot, continued gas flow may result in an explosion or fire or may suffocate people. Many fires, explosions, and suffocations are attributable each year to gas burners. An additional hazard is created because conventional gas ranges do not automatically turn off after a period of time. Thus, a lit burner left unattended may eventually burn the contents, thereby causing smoke damage or a fire or the contents may boil over and extinguish the flame resulting in even more disastrous effect discussed above.
Therefore, there has been a need for a safety system for a gas range that turns off the gas supply to the range upon detection of a gas leak, absence of a flame, or smoke.
It would be additionally desirable that such a system include a method of turning off a gas burner after a selected time period.